DNAliens attack
by MidnightGwevin XxX
Summary: REDONE Gwen is attacked by DNAliens.can ben and kevin get there in time to save her or is it to late? Explaination to what happens in my story LOST AND ALONE! pls read


I had just been to the mall to buy a new book that i really wanted to read,it was called a night to remember by natasha swan.I loved her books she had a whole different range like romance,mystery and lots more .I just couldn't get enough of them i always read them in my spare time...well what i had left of my spare time.

I had just settle to reading the first two pages whilst walking home hardly paying attetion to where i was walking .

Unfortunately for me it was not one of those relaxing days but i guess i should be used to it by now.

I herd screaming and really odd noises that were far from human .I looked up to see DNAliens on the street ahead .I shoved the book into my pink shoulder bag and threw it on the grey pavement .One of the DNAliens had a women with brown hair and blue eye,wide in shock .He held a coal black gun up to her head and ordered another DNAlien to bring over a red plastic tub .It tore off the lid and took out a disgusting wriggle thing...then i realised that they were going to turn her into a DNAlien.I through some mana at the alien holding the wriggley thing,who was making his way toward the woman,and i knocked it down onto the road.

The DNAliens turned their heads toward me making a weird gurgling growling were angry that i had ruined their plans.

I ran over to the women and the DNAlien throwing mana at him causing it to go flying and land with a bump .The woman ran for her life away from the clan of DNAliens .At least there was no more people around to get hurt so that i could concentrate on defeating them .

I gathered more mana in my hands ready to fight them but as i looked around i realised there were more of them than i had first thought.I had to call for back up.I took my plumers badge out of my pocket and pressed a button sending a distress signal to ben and kevin's badge and phones all saying one word,DNAliens!

I started to fight knocking lots down sheilding myself from their disgusting spit balls .I had forgotten that they had laser guns and i got shot with one of them sending pain rippling through me.I kept fighting i had to hold the DNAliens off until ben and kevin got here...if they ever got my message!

Normal p.o.v

Both teens were at Bens house playing a video game in the living room."i'm gonna win again"Kevin smirked."well you had better watch out because this time i'm gonna win"!Ben exclaimed."In your dreams tennyson"Kevin and Ben were playing a racing game,kevin had choosen a car that looked like his one in real life and ben had coosen a red sports car .Both boys were pressing buttons and moving the control sticks,eagerly leaning forward eyes locked on the screen."And i win again"Shouted kevin punching the air."whatever"Ben sighed."again"Kevin suggested."Nah"Ben disagreed,he didn't want to get beaten...again .

Ben looked away from the screen that had displayed on it PLAYER 2 LOSES! As he did so Ben saw that his phone was flashing so he scooped it up and looked at it .

ONE NEW MESSAGE! He clicked on it and saw what the screen read GWEN: DNAliens! It was from Gwen"Oh no"Ben said with worry in his voice."what"?Kevin asked."Gwens fighting DNAliens we have to go"Kevin looked shocked and followed ben out of the door slaming it ."how long ago did she send the message"Asked kevin."Uh...about 20 minutes ago"Ben replied with guilt in his voice .Ben slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled his plumber badge out,looking at the map with red dots flashing on it,one that represented gwens . She's not far from here come on"Ben shouted already running,Kevin followed,worry in his eyes desprate to make sure Gwen was alright .

Gwens p.o.v

I had been blasted again and i could feel myself getting weaker and weaker,every limb aching with pain .I had sent Ben and kevin the disress signal ages ago where could they be?

I blocked a hit and a blast from the front but was hit by a gun from behind me i fell to the floor,fire flowing through my vains .One more blast and my body would give up .I was to weak to stand up no matter how hard i tried,i stayed laying on the floor drowning in pain .I herd a DNAlien command the rest to kill me and there was still no sign of ben or kevin it looked like i was on my own .A DNAlien held a gun with two hands and pointed it toward me .was this the end?I braced for impact squeezing my eyes shut .

I herd a different voice yet still alien it shouted "leave her alone"...I recognised it...it was...It was swamp fire it was Ben and Kevin!But they were still to late, A DNAlien fired their gun .The blast hit me like a hundred volts of elecricity in flowing through, running up and down my body,i was falling into darkness as i herd one last cry fom kevin shouting my name .Kevins voice was the last i herd as my world turned to black,locked in the shadows of my mind.

I woke up to the sound of beeping coming from my right .I slowly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling .Once my vision had cleared i looked around the room i was in,realising i was in hospital .Next to me i saw kevin who was holding my hand sitting beside me in a blue leather chair."Gwen your ok"He said with a releived look on his face,slightly smiling.I smiled back at him and i was glad that last shot hadn't killed me,even though i still ached like hell i was just glad to be here and kevin and Ben had finaly come to my rescue .Like there was ever any doubt.

I thought it was the end of me but i was wrong kevin will always look after me no matter what.I turned my head toward kevin who was still clutching my hand .I gave a quick glance at ben who was in a red chair in the far corner of the room...fast asleep.I looked back at kevin and asked him "what were you doing before you saved me"?my voice still croaky from sleep .Kevin turned his head a little to look at ben but Bens reply was a snort .I raised an eyebrow and he opened his mouth "uhhh um playing on a video game"kevin avoided eye contact .I didn't say anything...i almost died whilst they were playing a video game!

At least they still came and i was still alive .I guess the lesson here is that you should never give up hope on the ones you love,they're always there for you and always will be you...but boy am i gonna get them later!

* * *

><p><strong>just thought i'd do this oneshot XxX<strong>

**I've redone this and ALSO my other stroy Lost alone IS still going but unfortunately my life has taken a turn for the worse and i am i foster care and my foster carer broke MY laptop with chapter 2 on which was finished and ready to post! GRRRRRRR it should be getting fixed but i thought i'd let you know that i HAVENT given up!1**

**~sapphire**


End file.
